Sullivan
Neptune's Bounty, Rapture |gender =Male |hair = |eyes = |game =''BioShock'' BioShock: Rapture }} Sullivan was the Head of Security for Andrew Ryan's Private Forces in Rapture. History On the surface, Sullivan was a New York law enforcement officer who worked the "meatball beat" in Little Italy, before he became the Head of Security for Andrew Ryan. Sullivan claims to have been an honest police officer who was fired from the force after being framed for accepting bribes. Andrew Ryan, however, believes in his honesty and integrity and hires him as his private security chief, an act for which Sullivan is incredibly grateful. Working for Ryan from at least 1945, he was the one who supplied Ryan with news, regarding things such as the end of World War II.BioShock: Rapture, Prologue When Ryan wanted to hire Bill McDonagh as his general contractor, Sullivan contacted McDonagh's employer, Bud Chinowski, to get McDonagh's number. After Chinowski refused to give it up, Sullivan got McDonagh's number through the phone company instead, managing to hire him.BioShock: Rapture, Ch1 In Rapture, he continued his job as an officer of the law. He also did Ryan's dirty work, although he often questioned the morality of his orders. He was put in charge of searching for evidence connecting Frank Fontaine to the smuggling ring, and was unsuccessful at first. Sullivan used torture during interrogation sessions to obtain information, but this proved unproductive as most of Fontaine's men were more afraid of Fontaine than they were of Ryan. After the Civil War was in progress and Rapture society began to collapse, Sullivan was assigned to "take care" of those who Ryan saw as a threat, one of which being Anna Culpepper, an artist from Fort Frolic who had openly criticized both Ryan's policies and Sander Cohen by ridiculing the artist's role as a propaganda mill. Sullivan was ordered to have her 'bumped,' and killed her in her Olympus Heights apartment while she was in a bath. When Ryan introduced the death penalty for Smuggling, Sullivan threatened to hand in his badge (it is implied he actually did in the Audio Diary Have My Badge), and it is possible he killed himself in remorse for his deeds. The corpse in the Upper Wharf of Neptune's Bounty may be his, since the corpse contains one of his Audio Diaries. ''Burial at Sea In the ''BioShock Infinite downloadable content Burial at Sea - Episode 1, Sullivan is mentioned by Booker DeWitt to be "a cop friend" of his. It was Sullivan who told him that Sally had been found dead. Later Elizabeth reveals that Sally is alive, which is why Sullivan didn't show Booker her corpse. Audio Diaries *Neptune's Bounty **Timmy H. Interrogation **Picked Up Timmy H. **Have My Badge **Smuggling Ring **Bathysphere Keys *Fort Frolic **Artist's Feud **Bump Culpepper? *Olympus Heights **Artist Woman Quotes Behind the Scenes *According to one of the [[BioShock 2 Multiplayer Loading Screen Quotes|''BioShock 2 Multiplayer Loading Screen Quotes]], Sullivan was the one who discovered Suchong's corpse after the scientist was killed by a Big Daddy. It implies also that his body was never removed since its discovery due to that danger of being attacked in Apollo Square. *In the novel, it is revealed that he was the one who left Jasmine Jolene's Audio Diary Pregnancy to Ryan, revealing that she sold her embryo to Dr. Tenenbaum, which Frank Fontaine used to create Jack. References fr: Category:BioShock Characters Category:BioShock: Rapture Characters